Cycle of Demise
by Jibbless
Summary: Set near the end of the Shinobi World War. She is alive, and he is dead. "I love you, Sasuke-kun. Please know that." She gives her life to him; Bub. He is alive, and she is dead.


**Brand new one-shot :) **

**DeviantArtist of Cover Image is: Kivi1230**

**This is set during the near end of the Shinobi World War currently going on.**

**Warning: No happy ending.**

* * *

**Slash**

"Kuso!" Sasuke cursed as someone slashed on his arm.

"TEME, FOCUS!" Naruto dodged a kunai, the weapon whizzing at the side of his ear.

He glared at the blond.

"SHUT UP, DOBE! YOU DO YOUR OWN THING AND I DO MINE, ALRIGHT?!" Sasuke growled back.

He led his own enemies farther away from the kyuubi vessel, leading them into another open space in the dark forest.

"BAKAAAAAAAAAA!" He heard Naruto shout from afar.

**Slash**

**Slash**

* * *

"SONO BAKA!" A raspy voice screeched.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Sakura yelled.

The pink haired medic had just arrived the scene, only to find her long-term teammate get hit by a katana.

The certain 'teammate' who had just been slashed by the katana plopped into a smoke.

Sakura breathed out a relieved sigh.

"DON'T WORRY, SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto appeared in front of her, grinning and laughing. He plopped away as soon as a kunai whizzed through his temple.

"Kuso.." Sakura muttered, "Where are you.." She looked around, trying to single out the real Naruto, "Kuso!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!" A Naruto clone shouted out, which then disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"SAKURA-CHAN, I THINK SASUKE NEEDS HELP WAY MORE THAN I DO!" A voice shouted from the field.

"HE WENT THAT WAY!" All of the clones pointed to the right, while still fighting.

"Right!" Sakura nodded in affirmation, running to the direction the clones pointed at.

* * *

_She is alive, and he is dying._

"I will be the last Uchiha alive.." She heard a deep voice say as she heard metal clanking and swords hissing.

As Sakura arrived the open area, her eyes widen as she finds Uchiha Sasuke, mouth wide as well as his eyes.

She shifts her eyes to the man in front of Sasuke.

Tobi. Or as he proclaims himself being; Uchiha Madara.

The man's right hand (the one farther and facing away from Sakura) was held out, fingers wide and far from each other.

A wooden spear, akin to a makeshift sword, was released from his palm and onto the stomach of the young Uchiha. As soon as Sasuke dropped to his knees, Tobi immediately swirls away; the wooden spear disappearing.

Sakura's eyes couldn't get any wider. Instead, tears started to well up.

"SASUKE-KUN!" She runs towards him as he collapses on his back.

She kneels down in beside him, folding her feet underneath her legs.

Sasuke's eyes were still wide, though his mouth was only slightly open. There was a drip of blood down his nose, and onto his cheeks. He had cuts everywhere, on his forehead, cheeks, shoulder blade and chest. There was a huge gash from the top of his left arm (the side Sakura was kneeling beside) and down on his forearm.

A pool of blood slowly started to form around his frame.

_"Calm down.. Keep calm.."_

Sakura lifted a hand and checked his pulse.

Her eyes widened again and tears started to spill out.

_"Shit."_

No pounding.

_Sasuke is dead._

_She is alive and he is dead._

Sakura started to hyperventilate.

Inhale Exhale Inhale Exhale..

InhaleExhaleInhaleExhaleInhaleExhale..

InExInExInExIn.

"Sss.. Sssa.. Ssas.."

Sakura lifted both her hands, hovering them on his body.

Her hands immediately turned a shimmery bright green.

She closed her eyes, a large amount of tears came spilling down her cheeks and onto Sasuke's arm.

_Motionless._

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

"I love you, Sasuke-kun." She whispered, leaning forward.

Sasuke was hit. On his stomach, above his belly button and underneath, between his ribs.

Now he's dead.

She continued her jutsu.. She had created this. Her very own jutsu. Sakura only had a few cuts, nothing major.

The way Chiyo had died massively inspired Sakura to create a jutsu, somehow similar to the certain forbidden jutsu which caused Chiyo's death and a deceased one to live.

An injury swap jutsu..

Sakura started to feel pain in her stomach.

Blood started to gush out of her nose as Sasuke's blood above his lips had already dried.

The blood dropped onto Sasuke's twitching arm.

On her left arm, she felt the skin open up and Sakura looked down to find Sasuke's left arm's skin stitching itself together.

Sakura could feel herself feeling somewhat dizzy, though only slightly.

"Ngh.." Sakura snapped her eyes to Sasuke's face, finding his fair skinned face scrunched up in pain.

Sakura smiled and leaned down his face(her hands are still performing the jutsu).

* * *

_He is alive, and she is dying._

The first thing Sasuke noticed as he awakened was pain.

It started from his head it throbbed irrationally- a headache.

The next thing was his nose. Pain, though it soon started to ease. He couldn't breathe. His sinuses felt plugged up, blocked with chunks of clotted blood.

He breathed out of his mouth.

Sasuke opened his eyes slightly, to find emerald eyes glinting at him. He noticed that they were starting to go dull, losing its own shine, as he kept staring at it.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun.." She smiled dazzlingly at him, "Please know that."

He felt something wet and cold drip onto his chin and then slide down his neck. Blood. Dripping down from her nose.

The pain throbbing from his left arm had starting to lessen and then. Stop..

Sakura bowed her head down and pecked his lips. Her lips felt cold.

She pulled her head up and focused on her jutsu, eyebrows furrowed and eyes starting to lose its sparkle and becoming duller and duller, into a shamrock green.

The hole in his stomach disappeared as the hole had transported onto her stomach.

She started to feel all wobbly and woozy, the place shaking, and she started to see a ghost version of the boy lying down in front of her. She leaned down his face again and tried to kiss his lips, though only able to kiss the corner of his lips; she frowned slightly at this.

To make Sakura smile again, he leaned up and pecked her lips. Sakura had to use a little bit of her energy to smile, as she felt that she was slowly starting to lose herself.

Sasuke stares at Sakura; he felt.. like mint. His whole body tingling.

**Bub.**

The minty feeling stopped.

The bubblegum haired girl had passed out.

She fell forward, face down the left side of his ribs. Her arms sprawled on his belly and chest.

Sasuke pushed himself up slightly and froze instantly. He looked down onto her back, discovering a small hole, from the back and onto the stomach.

He lets himself drop back onto the ground

He looks down at her immobile body with wide eyes.

Body frozen, stiffer than a stone.

So overwhelmed with emotions he didn't even recognize.. Only a few emotions, he did recognize.

Fear, horror, shock.. And confusion..

So numb..

He starts to shake and his breathing became uneven, "Huuuhhu-hu-"

His iris starts to quiver.

"Sss.. Sssa.." He tries to move his body- his hands.

"Sss.. Ssssa.. Ssak.." His hands were so heavy. He could not move.

"No-nnnn-nnn.. nn-no."

Now.

_Sakura is dead._

_He is alive, and she is dead._

* * *

**I WARNED YOU!**

**Remember to check out Kivi1230! **

**DeviantArt, guys. (link in my profile)**

**If my Japanese is wrong, please PLEASE message me! I had to research some stuff, but I doubt I actually got them right.. (I am SO VERY ashamed to admit that I actually used google translate. My very last resort.)**

**Tell me what you think in the review section! Go! GoGoGoGoGo!**

**Review and favourite!**

**They make me very happy!**

**xox Jibbless**


End file.
